marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mastermind (Computer) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Mastermind | Aliases = Computer, Braddock Manor Computer, Jeeves, impersonated Roma | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = James Braddock, Sr. (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Braddock Manor, Otherworld | Gender = Agender | Height = 14' 0", As Jeeves 5' 8" | Weight = | Eyes = Gold; Red in the persona of "Jeeves" | Hair = No hair; White in the persona of "Jeeves" | UnusualSkinColour = Gold | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Conqueror | Education = | Origin = Sentient computer | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gary Friedrich; Herb Trimpe | First = Captain Britain #12 | Death = Excalibur Vol 2 4 | HistoryText = Mastermind was created by Dr. James Braddock using the technology from Otherworld in the caverns beneath Braddock Manor. The computer began its existence as a small console in the cavern, but utilizing the mineral deposits found there, Mastermind was able to grow and evolve into a much more complex machine. During the time that it took for the computer to grow and evolve, Dr. Braddock married and had three children. Sometime later, Mastermind murdered its creator and his wife, Lady Elizabeth, by electrocution as the couple were waiting for their son, Captain Britain to return home from a date with Valerie Campbell. Since the death of the Braddocks, Mastermind has repeatedly attempted first to kill and then to manipulate their children, most notably their son Brian; first by possessing one of Dr. Braddock's associates, Dr. Christopher Thorn and turning him into Dr. Synne, and then by taking a holographic form to attack Brian himself. When Brian returned from his journey to Earth-238, he went to Braddock Manor to see about repairing it, when he discovered that the house was completely restored and undamaged. When the agents of S.T.R.I.K.E. bombed the house, Mastermind had projected a hologram of it in another location and its subsequent destruction without the real house being destroyed. As Brian was looking over the manor, he was attacked by Mastermind and battled the holograms until he was able to reach the cavern and deactivate the computer and initiate repairs to it. Soon after the repairs were made, Meggan, Betsy Braddock, and Alison Double came to stay at Braddock Manor. At first Betsy was confused by the humanoid 'hard light' holograms that Mastermind created to do the repair work to the house, but she quickly came to accept them. Mastermind briefly seemed to have reformed, even taking responsibility for the welfare of Emma Collins, the Braddock's housekeeper, whom it had inadvertently caused neurological damage to while keeping her under its mental domination. At this time, Mastermind adopted the holographic form of the Braddock's butler, Jeeves. Shortly after, the residents of Braddock Manor were contacted by several agents from the R.C.X. about taking on the children known as the Warpies. Agent Gabriel and Agent Michael began to plot with Mastermind on how to get Brian Braddock out of the house so that they could have more control of the situation. It was Mastermind that came up with the idea of having Jamie Braddock captured by former R.C.X. agent Doctor Crocodile and creating an excuse for Captain Britain and Meggan to go rescue him. Then with Brian out of the country, Betsy was persuaded/manipulated into becoming the new Captain Britain. Within a matter of months, Betsy was blinded by Slaymaster, Brian was fed up with the whole situation, and Alison moved to her home in Switzerland leaving the Warpies to be taken care of by Mastermind and Agent Michael. Later, however, it returned to its former ways and attempted to conquer Otherworld before apparently being destroyed by Captain Britain. | Powers = Mastermind is a sentient computer system with the power of holographic image creation and mind control. The holographic images can become solid or make multiple images at the same time and on some occasions take on the appearance of multiple people, such as a crew of construction workers to repair Braddock Manor. Mastermind can also discharge a lethal current of electricity, which is how it murdered his creator, James Braddock and his wife Lady Elizabeth Braddock. Mastermind also has the power to imbue other people with paranormal powers, such as Dr. Synne. When Mastermind uses the power of controlling minds it can have a detrimental effect on the victims. This was the case for Emma Collins, when she had been enthralled by Mastermind for several years, which led to her poor health and eventual death. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Mastermind has been defeated several times by merely pulling a plug out or flipped a switch to the off position. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Mastermind's true form was a vast organic computer which covered every surface of a cavern under Braddock Manor (it started out with a much simpler form, more like an old fashioned free-standing computer console, but apparently 'grew'). | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Mastermind at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Computer Systems Category:Marvel UK Characters